A new Adventure
by Narniagirl2
Summary: This is a story is about the children of the Digi-Destine. It has nothing to do with the epilogue, and it's full with Adventure, Drama, Friendship, some Tragedy, and a little bit of romance. (I know this isn't a vary good summary, but it's my first fanfiction)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story on fanfaction. So I hope it's ok and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, oh and I don't own digimon.**

**This chapter is Liz's (Matt's Daughter) Back story.**

**Cast**

**(Tia and Sora Kids: Megan (8) Chris (6)) (Matt and Riya Kid: Liz (8)) (Mimi and Joe Kid: Page (9)) (Izzy and Deanna Kid: Zack (8)) (Davis and Alisa Kid: Todd (7)) (Ken and Yolei Kid's: Sam (7) and Kate (7)) (Tk and Kari Kid: Hope (3)) (Cody and Karenina Kid: Benny (4)) Bryan (8) his parent aren't Digi-Distend.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Daddy Girl<p>

**The school hallway**

A bell and two young girls run out of their class room those grils were Megan Kamiya and Liz Ishida. They were both really excited for school to be over.

You see today was Liz's eighth birthday and her Father Matt was closing his music shop early, so he can spin time with her after school gets out, and Megan was excited to go to soccer practice and she want to Liz her birthday present.

Liz: "Finally, I was starting think this school day would never end."

Megan:" Yeah, So what are and your dad goanna do?"

Liz: "I know it's a surprise, but whatever it is I know it's going to be a lot of fun."

Megan:" I bit you guys are doing something really fun like going to the theme park or the zoo, or maybe even the digital world."

Liz: "Yeah maybe I'll get to meet Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon."

Megan:" Don't forget Agumon and Biyomon."

Liz: "Yeah them and all the other digimon. If we go to the digital this would be the best birthday ever."

Megan: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Liz: "What?"

Megan: "I have present for you." Megan search though her light blue backpack.

Liz: "really, what is it?" Megan pulls out two red and blue bracelets from her backpack.

Megan: "I made you a friendship bracelet"

Liz: "Wow thanks Megan; you're the greatest friend ever." Liz takes the bracelet put on her right rest.

**Outside the school **

Megan: "Thanks, my mom helped me make most of it."

Liz: "Well you guys did a great job on them." Liz smile at her new bracelet, then look up and saw her dad lending on his car. "There my dad, see you tomorrow Megan" She said as she run to her dad.

Matt picks her up and gave a big birthday hug.

Matt: "Happy Birthday Liz."

Liz: "Thanks dad, so what are we goanna do today?"

Matt: "Well you'll see, but first were going home." Matt and Liz get in the car.

Liz: "why" Matt started the car and take off.

Matt: "I left your present there"

Liz: "What is it?"

Matt: "you'll see" Liz smiled at her dad, then turn on the radio, and started to sing. Matt smile and sang alone with.

Music was the one of the things Liz loved most about her dad and any time she got a chance to. She turn on the radio and start singing knowing that her dad would join in.

Matt really like the fact that he could share his love of music with his daughter, last year for her seventh birthday Matt brought his old band back together, so they could record a special he wrote just for Liz called; _You'll always be my little girl_.

**Ishida Home**

Riya (Matt's Wife) was in kitchen baking cookies for Liz, while looking at an old picture that was taken a few days after Liz was born. She like looked at herself holding her newborn child she smiled. Then thought about how quickly time has passed since that day, and how much thing has changed.

She looked again at the picture again, but this she looked at Matt who had hand his around her shoulder and was smiling at their new baby girl. At that moment she got a text on phone and she quickly true over the picture. She didn't want to look a Matt face while texting the new man in her life.

Just as she was finishing her text, Matt and Liz walk in singing and laughing. She deleted the messages and watched as her husband and daughter walk in the apartment wondering how to tell them about her affair.

Liz: "Lets sing another song"

Matt: "Maybe later, now go sit at the table, and I'll give you your present"

LIZ: "Ok" Matt walk to the kitchen get a small box from the counter, and looked at his wife.

Matt: "Hey Riya"

Riya: "Hello Matt, I thought you were taking Liz somewhere"

Matt: "I left her present here"

Riya: "Oh" Matt stared at her for a moment then grabs the present and went back to Liz. Matt knew Riya was hiding something, and he knew that something would rein their marriage. So didn't ask her about it. Because he didn't want Liz to go through what him and Tk went through when their Parent's got divorced.

Matt handed Liz the small box. Liz opened it as fast as she could. When she saw what was inside her face lit up with amazement.

Liz: "Wow dad, isn't this your old harmonica"

Matt: "It's your harmonica now"

Liz: "Thanks dad"

Matt: "Why don't you play something" Liz Smile then put the harmonica to her lips and blows a little too hard, and makes a really load noise.

Liz: "Sorry"

Matt: "Don't worry about it. Now try again, but this time don't blow so hard" Liz blows in the harmonica again, but time she blows softly and start to move the harmonica across her mouth, then stopped.

Liz: "How's that?"

Matt: "That was pretty good" Liz smiled

Liz: "You should play something"

Matt: "Ok" Liz headed him the harmonica and he was about to play. Then he heard a familiar sound coming from his room. He get and went towards the sound, Liz followed.

When Matt got to his room, He went to his closet to looked in an old box were he found his Digivice.

Liz: "Dad is something wrong?" Liz stood in the doorway, while Matt stares at his device.

Matt: "I have to go"

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Matt: "Gabumon needs me."

Liz: "Can I go with you?"

Matt: "No it's too dangers for you" Liz put her head trying not to cry. Matt went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Liz, I know I promise to hang out with you today"

Liz: "It's ok dad, Gabumon your digimon and his need's you" Matt smile at his little girl, realize just how much he saw himself in her.

Matt: "I'll be back soon" Matt gave the harmonica back to Liz, then headed out the front door. Riya nosiest Matt was leaving, but remained silent.

**Hours later **

Liz sat at the dinner table playing her harmonica. She was getting the hang of it now and even come up with her own tune that she couldn't wait to show her dad. Riya listen to her daughter play, and was getting a little sick of hear the same tune. Liz has been playing for the last three hour.

Riya: "Liz" She said while looking at her watch. "Liz" Liz was too busy playing the harmonica to hear her mother. "ELIZABETH!" Liz stop playing

Liz: "What?"

Riya: "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow. So I suggested you give the harmonica a rest and go to bed."

Liz: "But dads not back and I really want him to hear my new tune."

Riya: "You can show him in the morning, but right now you need your sleep"

Liz: "Fine" She got up from the table and when to her room. When got to her room. She placed the harmonica and friendship bracelet on her dresser next to a picture of her dad giving her a piggy back ride. She put her pj's on, and then she lay down on her bed, and started hoping her dad would come before she falls asleep, but would never happen.

Ten min later she hears someone knotting at their front door. Liz got up to see who was there. She went over to her door and opened just a crack to see Megan dad Tia and her Uncle Tk standing at the door. Liz looked at their faces and wounded why they were so sad. Like they just lost, No there has to be another reason why they were there. Her dad couldn't be.

Just then she heard Tia say two words that would change her life forever

Tia: "Matt's gone" Liz felt as though she'd been stabbed right in her heart.

Liz: "No!" She said while she pushed open her bedroom door and run in the living room.

Riya: "Liz go back to bed."

Liz: "Dad can't be dead" Tia put his hand on Liz's shoulder.

Tia: "I'm sorry Liz"

Liz: "Sorry! Why where'd you guy's there to help him"

Tia: "We were there; all the Digi-Distend were there"

Liz: "Then why did you let him dead, he wouldn't have let you guys dead!" Liz run back to room and slammed her door.

Tk: "That's why he dead." Tk tried to hold back his tears.

**Liz's room **

Liz's looked at picture of her dad. Then laid down on bed hoping she'd wake up and find out that she's having a bad dream and her dad was home wait to hear her new tune.

But that wasn't the case. She cried then turned the picture and the description on the back.

"_You'll always be my little girl"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter only had a few of the character. But I promise the next chapters well have more. Well I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thank and if you could give me suggestion on digimon for the children of the Digi-Distend that would be great.<strong>


	2. Just another day (part 1)

**AN: Here chapter two. This chapter and next are mostly to introduce my character. I also change something's with the characters so you should look at the cast list. I hope you guy like it and sorry ****spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Cast**

**Tia and Sora Kids: Megan (13) Chris (10) Maddie (4) **

**Matt (desist) Riya and new husband Kya Kid: Liz (13) **

**Joe and Lola Kid's: Page (14) **

**Izzy and Mimi Kid: Zack (13) and Tara (10) **

**Davis and Alisa Kid: Todd (12) **

**Ken and Yolei Kid's: Sam and Kate (12)**

**Tk and Kari Kid: Hope (8) Danny (6) **

**Cody and Karenina Kid: Benny (9) Timmy (5) **

**Bryan (13) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon **

**Special Thank to ****Ganzyyy for helping me out.**

**Chapter Just another day (part 1)**

**Kamiya Home **

Maddie Tia and Sora youngest woke up and got out of bed. The Kamiya live in a three bedroom apartment, Tia and Sora have one room, their son Chris got his own room, and Maddie shared a room with her older sister Megan. Much to Megan dismay cause when little Maddie wakes up, she likes to jump in her sister bed and wake her up. "Megan it's time to wake up. Megan? Megan" Megan growled. The younger sister started to jump up and down on Megan bed and yell "wake up!" over and over again.

**Megan pov**

Until I got up "Ok, ok I'm up" then Maddie gave Me a big hug

"Good morning Megan"

Megan smiles "How's my favorite little sister"

"Hungary"

"Me too, so about you go get some breakfast, I'll get ready for school and meet you in their"

"Ok" Maddie said before run out of the room, I got my and change my clothes; I when over to a mirror and quickly brushed my dark red hair. Then I look at was one of the friendship bracelet I made for my former friend Five year ago.

The same day a bunch crazy stuff happen in the digial world, I don't know much about what happen there. Only that my parent's and the other Digidistendwent agented a wild mage level digimon who almost distorted the digial world and killed Liz's dad. That's what my dad told me. Her parent didn't talk about it that much will at least not with me and Chris.

They talk about it with each other and the other Digidistend of course they were my parents close friends and would always found time to do things together, they would be there for each other, like day the five year anniversary of the death of the barer of friend. All the dd, me and the other children of the dd are having a get together at the park. This day makes my Uncle Tk vary depressed and my dad and Aunt thought good for him to be around friends and family on this day. So each year they come over and so some of the other dd go to the park. To reminded each other that of the special bond they had with each other.

It amazes me that their all so close together even after all the craziness they been thought it in life they still by each other. Not ever losing the one who the barer the crest of friendship could warn the bond they have. I only wish that us kids could have the same bond, but so far me and my cousin Hope are the only ones who get along with all the other kids of the dd, Hope more so cause she could get along with Liz's who doesn't want anything to do want the dd or the digal world. At least that how it seem since she stop bring friends with us after her father died.

"Megan your breakfast is getting cold"

"I'll be there in a minute" I put the bracelet down then leave my room.

**Liz's dream **

_I stand on a stage, light shined in my face as I hear the sound of screaming fan. I was wearing red dress with a skirt that when to my thieves. I had a black middy jacket and my long blond hair is curled._

_I grabs the mic then starts to move my lip. When I heard a voice I haven't hear in five years. I turns "Daddy!" I said while giving my dad a big hug. "I've messed you so much"_

"_I know you have"_

"_Promise me you'll never leave again" _

"_I'll always be here Liz, now I think our fans have wanting long enough" I look's at crowed listens as cheering mien and my father name's. I looks back at my dad who is now standing behind a mic hold a guitar. Then I put the mic to my mouth_

**Liz bedroom Liz pov**

Then my alarm goes off and the stage, the fans, and my father are gone. I wish it wasn't a dream not so much the stage or the fans, I can live without those, but I don't how I'm living without my dad. It been five years since he died in that digital world, and after that my mom felt guilty, I didn't know why at time. She decided to get reeled of all my dad stuff, she even tried to give away my harmonica. Then she tells me that she didn't want me to have anything to do with music. She has me quit my voice lessen or won't let learn how to play any musical interments and then she decides to move because the apartment remained too much of him. She also stop talking to any of my dad friends, she still talks to my grandpa, my grandma and my uncle, but that's only if she has too.

Two years ago she remarried to some bum name Kya who a doctor and nothing like my father. I tried getting along with him once, but ready he doesn't anything to do with me and it just made me angrier with my mom. Now I don't even live with her, I live with my Uncle Tk. My Mom and I had a big, and she thought I would be best for me to stay with my Aunt and Uncle.

I try not to angry with her because I know she loves me and I know she misses dad. At last that's what I thought, but after I found out the real reason she felt guilty I almost hate her as much as I hate the digital world. I know it's not good to hate something my uncle tells me that all the time, but how can you like something that totally wound your and exactly what the digital world did to me.

**Izumi home**

Izzy is sitting at a disk on his laptop, his work on software for the company he work and at the same time his trying to finger what exactly happened five years ago. Sure they defeated the digimon, one of them even gave their life, but they didn't know why the digimon attacked, there was nothing counting his and he didn't say much ether. This has bugged Izzy know there had to be some reason that digimon almost destroyed the digital world.

His son Zack comes in "Hey dad, can I use your computer for a minutes I need to print off something"

"Yeah Sure, I'll just get out of this out this"

"Thanks dad"

"No problem and I'll get your computer fix as soon as I can" Izzy got up, and Zack sit down.

"Ok" he watched his dad leave. Then he looks at a file about the digital world. Like his father Zack what's to know much about thing as possible especially if it's about the digital world. He keeps looking at different thing then suddenly see what looks like a small gate way with a green light.

"Izzy, honey" Mimi enters, Zack quickly close the widow. "Oh hi what you doing here"

"I'm printing off a paper for school"

"Oh, well breakfast is really when you're done with your paper" Zack painted some paper.

"Ok mom I'll be there in a sec"

"Ok" Mimi leave's. Zack looks back at the computer, but the gate was gone. Zack stare at the screen wounding about the gate.

**AN: Ok I think if the gate was green in show that meant it was open. Sorry if I mess that up, I'm not digimon expert. So if you have any ****suggestion on how on this story feel free to PM me. Oh by the way I'm good with constructive criticism not story bashing.**** Anyway please review I really want to know what you****. **


End file.
